zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zootopia (PrinceBalto Animal Style)
PrinceBalto's animal style spoof of the 2016 Disney film Zootopia. Cast *Marie (The Aristocats) as young Judy Hopps *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as adult Judy Hopps *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Nick Wilde *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Gazelle *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Benjamin Clawhauser *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Chief Bogo *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) as Dawn Bellwether *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Flash *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Priscilla *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Timon (The Lion King) as Finnick *Alex (Madagascar) as Mr. Otterton *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Mrs. Otterton *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mr. Big *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Fru-Fru *Luna (Sailor Moon) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Manchas *cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard) as young Gideon Grey *adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as adult Gideon Grey *Tiger (An American Tail) as Stu Hopps *Miss Kitty (An American Tail) as Bonnie Hopps *Tusky Husky (Krypto the Superdog) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Tail Terrier (Krypto the Superdog) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Duke Weaselton *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Dharma Armadillo *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Officer Mchorn *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Doug *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Kevin *Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Raymond *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yax *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Peter Moosebridge *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Fabienne Growley *Oolong (Dragon Ball) as Frantic pig *Ellie (Ice Age series) as Nangi *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as the drill sergeant *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the mouse foreman *Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) as Travis *Various kittens as Judy's siblings *Various young animals as Judy's childhood friends *Various bad young animals as the young animals who bullied Nick *Various mammals as the animals at the Mystic Springs Oasis Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Kovu Grey *3- The Police Academy *4- Sawyer goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- Sawyer on Meter Maid duty *6- Danny's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Sawyer chases Squint/Sawyer saves Vixey *8- It's called a hustle *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Donkey Kong helps Sawyer and Danny *11- Scarface *12- Vitaly goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Danny's past/The Junior Ranger Scouts incident *14- Help from Sour Kangaroo *15- Cliffside Asylum *16- We cracked the case/Sawyer offends Danny *17- Sawyer gives up/Kovu reveals the truth about nighthowlers *18- Sawyer's apology *19- Temutai's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Sour Kangaroo is the mastermind behind the savage crisis! *21- Epilogue/Danny becomes a cop *22- End credits/Minerva Mink's concert/Try Everything Cast Gallery Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as young Judy Hopps Sawyer pic.png|Sawyer as adult Judy Hopps Danny dsc.JPG|Danny as Nick Wilde Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) Minerva the gorgeous.jpg|Minerva Mink as Gazelle Po village.JPG|Po as Benjamin Clawhauser Moo Montana.JPG|Moo Montana as Chief Bogo SK.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Dawn Bellwether DKAS.JPG|Donkey Kong as Flash Mrs.Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Priscilla Zuba film.JPG|Zuba as Mayor Leodore Lionheart Timon.png|Timon as Finnick Alex madagascar.jpg|Alex as Mr. Otterton Gia 1.JPG|Gia as Mrs. Otterton Scarface3.png|Scarface as Mr. Big Meet Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Fru-Fru Luna_in_the_Ford_Commercial.jpg|Luna as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Manchas Kovu-img.png|cub Kovu as young Gideon Grey Kovu future king.JPG|adult Kovu as adult Gideon Grey Tiger.JPG|Tiger as Stu Hopps Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Bonnie Hopps Tusky_Husky-39.png|Tusky Husky as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson TAILT02-1-.jpg|Tail Terrier as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Squint_(weapons_ready).jpg|Squint as Duke Weaselton Annabelle.png|Annabelle as Dharma Armadillo Vachir-model.png|Commander Vachir as Officer McHorn King-temutai.png|Temutai as Doug Shere Khan scary.JPG|Shere Khan as Kevin TIger Claw pic.jpg|Tiger Claw as Raymond Rafiki.png|Rafiki as Yax Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as Peter Moosebridge Tigress9.JPG|Tigress as Fabienne Growley OolongWMATEp17.png|Oolong as Frantic Pig Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Nangi Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as the drill sergeant Sonicinsatam2.jpg|Sonic as the mouse foreman SNOOK01.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Travis Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Animal style spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Zootopia (PrinceBalto Animal Style) Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:WildeHopps Zootopia spoofs